User talk:Harmee32123
I see ^^ - welcome back, then :33! Are you working on any art at this moment, Harmi? ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:34, November 2, 2013 (UTC)Hi Harmi :3! How are you? And are you back to this wiki? ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:27, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I agree. To be honest, I'm really bad at Magic Winx... I always make it wrong =.=! Can't wait to see "fairy of storms" and "fairy of ice", anyhow ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:45, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, yes - I'm working on an art at this moment. I'm working on my first Hallowinx art ever :3! You can see its preview at dA. ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:55, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Indeed, it's Liana :3! I'll also change her appearance this time ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:01, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Why did you return? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:07, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:13, November 2, 2013 (UTC) You're now a member of Project Episodes. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:43, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm coloring it and working of face ^^, I always get stuck on faces =.=! Oh sure, Harmi. What can I do for you :3? ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 07:46, November 2, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. DP chat? Invite Fatimah too? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:47, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Can't you please don't you these chatting short words? I don't even understand what do they mean @@! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:51, November 2, 2013 (UTC) You can do whatever you want with your sig, because by far, it's your sig. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 08:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, no problem, Harmi :3! Glad I helped you. You made it look really great, BTW :P! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 11:50, November 2, 2013 (UTC) PNG file. With the size at 260 x 50 pixel... Why do you need to change the wordmark? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:34, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Nothing :P You? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:18, November 3, 2013 (UTC) If wikia doesn't let you it means it's over 10 MB --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:25, November 3, 2013 (UTC) What file extension is it? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:30, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Maybe you just have bad internet connection. Anyway, I'm going to go now. I need a break. Bye! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:33, November 3, 2013 (UTC) No problem, Harmi :3! How do you think about Season 6 so far, by the way? ^^ FreakyMagicYour best nightmare Drop dead gorgeousFreaky just got fabulous 04:01, November 3, 2013 Okie. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:15, November 3, 2013 (UTC) If you were blocked you wouldn't be able to message anyone. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:30, November 3, 2013 (UTC) It warns you about unnecessary edits/vandalism. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:32, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Editing to earn badges, or making multiple edits to earn a higher edit count is a form of spam editing. Spam editing is another form of vandalism. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:36, November 3, 2013 (UTC)